It's a Hogwarts Life
by bookitty
Summary: Ami, a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, is captivated by a boy named Draco Malfoy. Will he lead her to her doom?
1. First Meetings

Ami Dubree wandered aimlessly in the cold, musty chambers of the dungeon, the bottoms of her bare feet chilled by the cool stone floor. She was too frightened by the gargoyles watching her from the perch of her windowsill in upper levels of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She hoped she might spot him. She could only call the boy him because she knew neither his name nor anything about him. She could only hope he was a Ravenclaw as she was. When she first saw him in line to be sorted into houses with the other first years, she knew she wanted to get to know him. His cool gray eyes, his blonde hair, smoothly slicked back with gel, and his pale skin, apparently shielded from the sun more often than not, stood out and immediately attracted her. She brought her hand up to her mouth, contemplating whether to transform her thoughts into actions while conveniently sucking on her fingers and biting her nails, which she knew was a wretched habit, but unstoppable. Her mother even placed a charm on them when she was eight, which made them taste like pig feet. She became immune and began to enjoy the taste, however, so it was no use. By the time she had pulled her hand away and looked up towards the front of the line where he was standing, he was gone and it was her turn to be sorted. She cursed under her breath (yes, she knew exactly one cuss word - dungbidget) and moved up to sit on the little stool atop her hands, so she would not bite her nails in front of the entire school. First impressions are important, of course. She held her breath as the strange talking hat was placed atop her head.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" it yelled loudly and a long table of her new comrades jumped up in glee that the seemingly normal witch to be was placed in their house. She tried to look around for the boy she had spotted, but was quickly whisked away to a comfortable chair where voices floated about in congratulations and glee. She decided finally to go with the flow and see what the Ravenclaw life had in store for her. She directed her attention to the front as a tall, slim girl moved towards the table. She had apparently been placed in Ravenclaw as well. How long had she been day dreaming? As the girl plopped down next to her, Ami put on her biggest smile and introduced herself.  
  
"Hey! I'm Ami! Congrats on getting into Ravenclaw too! We're gonna be classmates! Gee whiz, I can't wait!" The girl slightly nodded her head in acknowledgement and a few strands of her jet-black hair fell in front of her piercing green eye. She was gorgeous with flawless skin and long hair that shined and flowed down to her back with large green eyes and full lips. Ami suddenly became quite self-conscious about her own looks. She was short with dirty blonde hair and muddy brown eyes and freckles scattered about from too much time spent in the sunlight. Even the size of her boobs was all wrong. She had spent many a night looking at herself in the mirror with her stupid training bra, while imagining she had boobs the size of Brittany Richardson, her muggle neighbor. Now back to the girl at hand.  
  
"Hello," she said in a lovely monotone voice, which conveyed no exuberance or excitement or any emotion whatsoever. "I'm Jesmyn. Jesmyn Morrow. Nice to make a friend so quickly. I was truly freaking out until this point." I would have never known by the way that her voice ran so calmly.  
  
"Wow! I would've never guessed!" I exclaimed in my overly emotional voice. "Are you ready? I am soo ready for everything. The teachers, the classmates, quiddich, wands, potions." Her last words were cut by the sudden appearance of food on their plates and tables. More than Ami had ever seen! Mini sausages sat next to chocolate frogs sat next to Caesar salad sat next to steak sat next to every flavored jelly beans. It was amazing. Neither Ami nor her new friend said any more words. They were too busy digging into the mounds of endless food. That night, prefect Darien Detoma led the troupe of Ravenclaws away from the Great Hall towards the place that would be their sleeping quarters for the next seven years. While exiting, Ami spotted something she had longed for deep down; a hunger food couldn't cure. She spotted him. So he wasn't a figment of her overly vivid imagination! He was headed for the dungeon. She stopped, and intended to follow him in a spur of the moment decision. Jesmyn, who pulled her back in line, halted that decision. " What are you doing, Ami? Ravenclaw goes THIS way." Since dinner, Jesmyn and Ami had a nice long discussion and realized they had a lot in common. The both loved soup and talking and not talking.  
  
The Ravenclaw common room was hidden behind a large statue of a soldier. It was ~ shiny ~ and was holding a sharp axe that appeared to be ready to sever off the limbs of any unsuspecting first year. "Now, all you first years remember the password," prefect Darien said in a firm voice he had obviously practiced many times before. "Muffle," he muttered. The statue's axe rose high in the air and a door opened in the stones.  
  
"That's muggle language for you. Not able to understand, but fun for passwords," Jesmyn said in her usual monotone voice as she and Ami bobbled through the opening into a marvy room. Gray stone walls were draped with silver and blue cloth and tapestries depicting the Ravenclaw logo. Plush blue velvet overstuffed chairs and silver beans bags were strewn about and mahogany desks and tables were positioned readily available for students' scrolls and books. A fire was burning happily in the fireplace.  
  
"Okay. Girls' dorms to the right, and boys' to the right. Now, off to bed or the gargoyles will catch you!" prefect Darien yelled as he shoed everyone to bed. Ami and Jesmyn hurried up the spiral staircase to a large room with bunk beads draped in quilts made with blue and silver cloth.  
  
"Quite a theme they've got here, eh?" Ami asked as she and Jesmyn rushed for the bunk beds near the large window from which gray moonlight trickled into. All the first years were excited to go to their first day of classes so they hopped into their jim-jams and drifted to sleep.  
  
Ami, however, couldn't get him out of her head. Yes, through all that had happened that evening, she was still captivated and imprisoned by those few moments where she had spotted what appeared to be sure bliss. Also, though she would never admit it, her sleeplessness may have been partly cause from the corny gargoyle comment from the silly prefect Darien. The eerie light made the gargoyles appear to move. This drove Ami off the edge and off the bed as she began to walk, almost in a trance. She wandered. Down the spiral stairs. Through the opening in the stone wall down the hall. Down, down, down. She continued with nothing but her jim-jams and didn't come out of her trance until she felt the floor of the dungeon. Her subconscious led her there, for that's where she last saw him. She doubted she'd see anyone at all now, at this time of night, especially him. She wasn't expecting at all the creaking that she heard as someone besides her descended the ruddy wooden staircase into the dungeon. She squinted, attempting to make out the shadow approaching. All she could make out was a silhouetto of a man.  
  
Scaramouch! Scaramouch! Will you do the fandango? Thunderbolts and lightening, verv very frightening me!  
  
Hey. I hope you liked my story. This is my first real long one that I wrote for fun. Obviously it is about a girl in Harry's level at Hogwarts. I thought it would be nice to do some in depth stuff about one of the least talked about houses, Ravenclaw. I tend to go off on tangents. Sorry about that. Also, I was biting my nails while writing, so that's how that came up. Mini Sausages are via Tigrechica (Dani's story!) and the talking/not talking thing is from a good movie.Best in Show. The last line is from Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody, one of my favorite songs right now. Classic rock! Well, if you liked that, please R&R. The more motivation, the more I'll write! Thanks for your time! 


	2. It Comes in the Night

Twists and Turns in the Night  
  
A/N:: Okay. HaHA! Thanks for the comments. I would also like to thank my friends and JK Rowling for writing such a wonderful original story! If you like and want me to keep on, please leave comments. Any suggestions? Instant message me at helloscoobie. Thanks again! ~*The Real Ami*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami bit her bottom lip as a mysterious person, cloaked in darkness, descended into the dungeon. Her legs were lead against the stone floor, and she almost forgot to breathe, let alone move. She had no idea what kind of strange person would roam around in the dark hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the night before the first day of classes. Wait.she was roaming like that.  
  
As the mysterious figure neared the bottom of the stairs, something odd happened. Whoever this mysterious, scary figure was, he or she wasn't very scary or mysterious at all. This figure tripped and bowled down the stairs, creating a loud * thud * when the ball of body met the stone floor. This definitely helped Ami forget she was cowering in the corner. A snicker escaped her mouth followed by a good hearty laugh. After that feeling of shameless laughter escaped, she realized that whoever it was had ceased any movement whatsoever. She then rushed over to help with a new feeling of worry over this person she didn't even know of and his (she had gotten close enough to realize he didn't lack the.uh.assets.of a her) clumsy streak. She could definitely identify with that quality, as she had fallen out of the train after her arrival at the Hogwarts campus. When she had finally reached the boy, she gave him a shake, for she knew nothing more to do to revive him, as she had usually been the one in need of revival. Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, the boy gave a jerk and quickly stood up.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I didn't expect anyone to be around here. I'm so sorry. I'm okay though. I tend to fade off and just fall sometimes. Or forget things. And I got lost on the way back from the bathroom and this is my first night away from home and." He continued to ramble on as he fidgeted with his blue and white striped jim jams. He was fairly short with brown hair and eyes, and a fairly chubby profile. His looks went along with his apparently clumsy personality that's for sure.  
  
"That's okay, that's okay," Ami said to calm the boy down and maybe even silence him, though she worried knocking him out again would be the best solution. "Hi, my name's Ami Dubree. I'm a first year too. What's your name?"  
  
"Neville Longbottom," he stated matter of factly. "I've been sorted into Gryffindor. How about you?"  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Oh dungbidget. I was hoping you would be. That doesn't mean we can't be friends, does it? I sure hope not. Oh dear, I'm sorry I offended you with a curse word. I don't deserve to be your friend."  
  
"Why would you ever say that?" Ami added in a surprised tone. "Everyone makes mistakes. Trust me, I've made plenty. I guarantee you we can be friends!" Sure that sounded corny, but she wasn't one to turn down any friendship, absurd or not. "Hold on a second. I thought I saw Gryffindor heading toward the tower. This is the dungeon. I thought you were trying to find your dormitory."  
  
"T.the DUNGEON? I didn't notice! Dear me, I am lost." Apparently Neville wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. The cold clammy feeling in the air and old stone floor, walls, and ceiling should have been a dead giveaway.  
  
Ami finally convinced Neville that they had best go upstairs if they intended to find his room for him. While heading down a long corridor, they ran into another wandering wizard. Yes, nighttime at Hogwarts was a place for many more wanderers than Ami had expected. Actually, Neville almost ran over him, for he was extremely short, but obviously an older wizard.  
  
"Oh, hello," he said in a strangely chipper voice for so late in the evening. "I suppose you two are first years for two reasons: because I do not know of you and because you are obviously lost from the looks on your faces." Indeed, Ami and Neville were looking down upon him with mouths wide open, still amazed at his size.  
  
"H- hi. This is Neville L- Longbottom of Gryffindor, a-and I'm Ami D- Dubree of R-Ravenclaw. We are first years and Neville got lost o-on the way from the bathroom and I was trying to help him find his way b-back." Ami was still too dumbfounded to speak correctly.  
  
"You must have really gotten lost to get all the way down here on your way to Gryffindor, eh? What was it.Neville? Oh well, I suppose it is a big castle, especially for you small young first years. (Speak for yourself!) Lucky for you, the other professors and I just got out of a meeting, so I'm sure Professor McGonagall, who is the head of Gryffindor, would be elated to show Neville up to his dormitory. Meanwhile, I'm assuming you are a bit better with directions, so I shall let you go. You'd best go to your dormitory and get some sleep! Just to let you know though, I am Professor Flitwick, charms teacher, and head of Ravenclaw. Can't wait to see you all in class!" And with those few words, he whisked Neville off in search of a Professor McGonagall.  
  
After taking a few seconds to absorb the short conversation with short Professor Flitwick, Ami retired to her dormitory. She spent most of the evening gazing at the ceiling of her room, dazed and confused, pondering her meeting with silly Neville Longbottom and their first conversation with Professor Flitwick. She finally drifted off to sleep not long before dawn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning came quickly at Hogwarts in Ami's opinion, at least. She was forced out of bed by Jesmyn early and was on her way to breakfast as the sun was coming into focus in the sky and the gold and yellow rays projected that it was near eight AM on the first morning of classes. Ami and Jesmyn were as excited as any first year. The two girls had heard rumors already floating around about a famous boy named Harry Potter who apparently was also a first year in Gryffindor. They figured the past was the past, however, and dismissed any thoughts of hunting him down and adding more fans to his busy schedule as it was.  
  
As they chowed down on pancakes doused with Aunt Wendy's sap syrup, Ami recounted the events of the night to Jesmyn. She somehow managed to get around the reason she wanted to get to the dungeon in the first place, however: to see the boy she had spotted for all of a few seconds and had become captivated with at first glance.  
  
She STILL knew nothing of him, but hoped he would be in one or many of her classes. She had figured he wasn't in Ravenclaw since she hadn't seen him that evening or earlier in the morning. She wondered why he had headed towards the dungeons. Perhaps.no.he couldn't be in Slytherin. Sure, he was headed down there, but Slytherin supposedly turned out bad witches and warlocks like.You-Know-Who and he seemed too pure and angelic to fit into that category. Or maybe it was a stretch of imagination. She would have to see.  
  
After filling up, it was time for Ami and Jesmyn to head to their first class, which happened to be charms with Professor Flitwick of all people. As they entered the classroom their laughs were more muffled than the others were, since Ami had warned Jesmyn of Professor Flitwick's features. (especially his shortness) They quickly took seats next to one another at long tables and glanced around the room. "Who do we have this class with?" Ami asked, wondering whom she was to expect to see.  
  
"Slytherin," added Jesmyn dryly. No first years in Ravenclaw were looking forward to meeting any of the Slytherin house.  
  
Ami continued a small discussion about their separate outings to Diagon Alley to purchase their books while waiting for class to begin. Apparently Jesmyn had run across a house elf accompanying his master. Both girls were quite sympathetic to the cruelty of house elves in these times.  
  
As the last of the students filed in, Ami glanced up and saw something she didn't expect. She saw the boy she had been looking for all along. He was in SLYTHERIN. 


	3. The Boy with the Blonde Hair

The Boy with the Blonde Hair  
  
A/N:: Here's installment three. Hope you like. Thanks for the reassuring comments! R&R please.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the last few members of her charms class filed in, Ami Dubree's eyes followed the movements of the boy who had captivated her since before her sorting into Ravenclaw only the day before. It felt good to see him again, to reassure her again that his image was not a dream, or merely wishful thinking. After thinking it over a second, she realized that he was in the one house she hated more than floo powder, which always made her appear in strangers' fireplaces. He was in Slytherin.  
  
Everyone at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry knew that Slytherin turned out evil witches and warlocks. It was a horrible fate to anyone who was sorted into Salazar Slytherin's house.  
  
At that moment, the look on Ami's face was priceless. She appeared as if her face was stunned. Her mouth hung open so that it looked like a black hole and her eyes were steady and unblinking. She had also gone quite pale. Jesmyn Morrow, Ami's newfound friend, gave her a little slap on the cheek in an attempt to revive her. Without looking away from her prey, Ami gave her a good swift punch back that hit Jesmyn off her stool and onto the ground.  
  
"Oww, Ami, that hurt!" cried Jesmyn as she stood up and placed her stool in the upright position and rubbed her shoulder, which had been Ami's target. She decided that she must stop Ami immediately, because people were sniggering at her as opposed to poor short Professor Flitwick. At that moment he was preparing by class by going up a small set of stairs to a poorly constructed platform that helped him appear taller and more in control, or so he hoped. In a spur of the moment decision Jesmyn pulled Ami's face towards hers, therefore diverting her eyes from their object and pushed her chin up shutting her mouth. "Get control, hun! I don't know what you were looking at, but it's not important enough to make a blubbering fool out of yourself for, I'm sure."  
  
"Are you sure?" replied her blubbering fool of a companion in a slightly angry tone.  
  
Before Jesmyn had a chance to question that response or even ask what she was blubbering over in the first place, the bell rang and she was forced to be quiet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami could barely pay attention to Professor Flitwick's droning on and on and on about rules, rules, and more rules. Be quiet and attentive. Take all necessary precautions while performing physical assignments. Don't charm each other. The usual hubbub of items gone over on any first school day. She was too busy catching glances at the boy two rows up with the slick blonde hair, thinking of how she would introduce herself without looking like a complete dungbidget.  
  
As soon as the dismissal bell jingled out a lovely ring signifying the end of her charms class - the longest class ever known to man - Ami almost flew over to Cho Chang, a fellow Ravenclaw. Word had it Cho knew everything about Hogwarts students from her house wide contacts. "Hey Cho. Remember me, Ami Dubree?" she said excitedly. She was ready to skip the small talk find out the identity of eventual lover.  
  
"Of course I do," replied Cho in her usual sweet and spicy voice. She was oriental and had come to Hogwarts to experience England. She was instantaneously popular from the first time she set her silk shoe into the Great Hall. "What's up? Did you all like Professor Flitwick's speech? It was inspiring," Cho continued. Her grades were what carried her over to England, so she intended to keep them high.  
  
"Yes, yes," Ami said, now a bit exasperated. "But, I actually have a question for you. I was wondering if you could tell me about that Slytherin over there," she said, slightly jerking her head over toward his direction while trying to keep her chipper voice afloat over all the emotions broiling in her soul.  
  
"Why would you want to know about a Slytherin, particularly THAT one?"  
  
"Just TELL ME!" Ami almost screamed.  
  
"Okay, okay. If you MUST know, that boy over there is Draco Malfoy. He is the worst of the Slytherin first years. He will not stop taunting anyone, especially poor Harry Potter. I mean, Harry didn't even know he was a famous boy until just a few days ago and that dungbidget Draco keeps taunting him and . "  
  
As Cho continued on and on about poor little Harry Potter, Ami faded out onto the parallel plateau she often drifted to where she could daydream all she wanted. She couldn't get his name out of her head - Draco Malfoy. That sounded like the name of a famous sorcerer who would come save her in her hour of need on a maleficent dragon and sweep her away to Neverland. There, she would just lay in his arms and run her hands through his smooth hair (she had become obsessed with it) and never be lonely again. Poor Draco, not poor Harry! He never did anything wrong! He just wanted to save her!  
  
By this time, Ami's dreams and reality had blended together in a fountain of minor insanity. She mechanically thanked Cho and dragged an extremely confuzzled Jesmyn down the hall behind Draco. She ran up behind him, and in one insane motion, grabbed his robes, pulled him around, ran her fingers through his hair, uttered in a light fluffy voice, "Shiny haired sorcerer," and collapsed into his arms. Exhaustion and sheer clumsiness had finally taken its toll on the poor young girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:: Hope you liked it! Remember: Harry Potter is trademark JK Rowling and whoever else helped her out. Also, Neverland is trademark Disney for Peter Pan. 


	4. Infirmary Stories

Infirmary Stories  
  
A/N:: Thanks for the good comments. I think chappie 3 was my favorite. Hope this can outdo it or at least live up to expectations.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami Dubree squeezed her eyes tightly together trying to block the sun from her sight as someone pulled the covers from her head. "Rise and shine!" exclaimed a hopeful Jesmyn. Concerning her friends strange fascination with Draco Malfoy, she had finally figured everything out by putting two and two together and getting five - or was it four?  
  
As Ami slowly opened her eyes to the sun and reality, she tried to take in the scene around her. She was apparently in the infirmary after having blacked out. She couldn't exactly remember the situation that brought her there clearly, for she was in exhaust mode so to speak, but she remembered Draco. Through her still blurry peripheral vision, she could make out the outlines of many people scattered about. She could faintly hear someone muttering about a busy day in the infirmary for so early in the school year. "Jesmyn? What's going on? Who are these people?" Her voice was soft and faint and she had to take deep breaths often, for she was still insanely tired.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't you remember? You ran right up to Draco Malfoy and fainted on him. Yes, I've put all those stunts you've pulled together like your approach towards the dungeon on sorting night and your fascination with Draco together. That sure made for a nice impression though. Already falling all over him." Jesmyn tried to be high spirited to keep Ami's hopes up as she let out a little giggle. She dared not tell her the whole truth about her muttering and strange imagination. She especially didn't want to mention what happened after she fainted.  
  
*Flashing back, Jesmyn recalled the events from earlier in the morning. After charms, Ami had asked Cho about who they now knew as Draco Malfoy, an apparently evil to the core Slytherin. She went running after him and fell into his arms and fainted after calling him a 'shiny haired sorcerer.' When all this happened, all Draco did was sit there a few minutes trying to gather his bearings. A girl he had never met had fallen into his life. His eyes lowered after a few seconds and he proved his horrid nature by simply calling her a dungbidget and dropping her against the floor allowing her head to hit a sharp piece of slightly raised stone. He then ran off with his so-called companions to his first flying lesson with the Gryffindors. That was earlier. Now she sat with her best friend and she didn't have the heart to tell her the guy whose hair she was obsessed with was really a bastard. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Ami giggled along with her friend, she surveyed the rest of the infirmary. The first person she saw in the bed beside her shouldn't have surprised her, but did cause her to jump a little. "Neville?"  
  
"Hello Ami. I am SO sorry I made you help me try to find the Gryffindor entrance last night. I was the one who made you exhaust yourself and go delirious. I am always the cause of everyone's troubles. I don't know why that hat put me in Gryffindor at all. I probably made IT delirious somehow too." The looks on Neville's face as he said those words made Ami momentarily forget that strange pang in her head. She had no idea where it had come from, but it sure hurt. It felt like someone had dropped her or something.  
  
"Oh no, Neville! It wasn't your fault! It was just as much mine for leaving the dormitory so late to go to the dungeons. I just got a taste of my own potion, that's all." At that point, she had completely forgotten the presence of anyone else. She just wanted to help Neville out, but she didn't know why.  
  
"By the way Neville, why are you in an infirmary bed too? Exhaust? And why is your arm all wrapped up like that?"  
  
Neville brought a hand to his wrist. "Oh, it's nothing serious," he said in an obviously forced perky voice. "I just fell off my broom during my first flying lesson. No worries. They say that it'll heal in no time with a little elbow grease and a lot of magic. The only thing I'm worried about is my Remembrall. I lost it and forgot where I left it. I also forgot what it was supposed to make me remember." Neville looked as confuzzled at that statement as Ami. Her head was beginning to throb again.  
  
The pair took a few seconds to review all that in their already tired minds. During that time, the door to the infirmary flew open, and two other first years marched in. One was a gangly boy with classes and a scar on his forehead that seemed familiar somehow. Ami thought it was Harry Potter, the talk of the school. She just thought he was a meanie in disguise. He was just a sore spot in Draco's way. Speaking of Draco, he was the second boy to enter. Harry made a beeline for Neville.  
  
Fearing for the clumsy boy's safety, Ami felt she had to act. "Stop this instant, Harry Potter. Quick Neville, keep him away!"  
  
"Why would I do that to him?" Neville asked. "He's just returning my Remembrall! I must have dropped it when I fell. Thanks Harry, old pal!"  
  
A look of pleasure crossed Harry's face as he turned to face the frightened girl. "Hi, I'm Harry P -"  
  
"I know who you are, Harry Potter!" snapped Ami angrily. "YOU, Harry, are the one that taunts poor Draco over here, and you are just trying to get to poor Neville too!" With that, Ami flipped onto her stomach and pulled the covers over her head and tried her best to go to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jesmyn stood in awe at Ami's sudden outburst. After she had flipped over, Neville muttered quick thanks to Harry. He then rushed up to Professor McGonagall's classroom. He feared for his well being because he had to break the rules to fly on his broom to get Neville Longbottom's Remembrall from Draco.  
  
As he left the room, Jesmyn beckoned Draco to come close. The girl then pointed down at her sleeping friend. Her sandy hair was scattered about and her cheeks were slightly flushed. "Do you know how much she adores you?" Jesmyn hissed. "You have such an impact on her and you DROPPED her. You don't even know her. She is kind and innocent - yet somehow she has become fascinated with you. Let her down easily. Just do not crush her." Draco could not speak. He just stared down at the clumsy loon in the bed fast asleep. She looked so little, so helpless. He never felt the urge to help anyone before looking at her. To hold back true emotion, he knew what he must do. He merely spun on his heel and left for the campus to breathe some fresh air and think of this comment thrown his way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As he walked along the gardens near Professor Sprout and her greenhouses, he spotted her trying to pry a charmed prang mantis off of her nose. She was running towards the castle in quite a hurry trying to hold her hat over her bright red disorganized hair. She was rather plump as well and she wobbled as she walked. A trail of dirty footprints followed her as she reached the plank path. Draco couldn't help but smirk at she waddled out of site. He entered the nearest greenhouse and began to walk up and down the isles of magical foliage. It may have been the pesticide fumes or the way Ami looked all curled up in the infirmary, but Draco suddenly got a WONDERFUL idea! Everyone expected him to let down Ami, but Malfoys were known for doing the opposite of what is expected. He therefore concluded then and there to see what would happen if he got a little 'closer' to Ami and saw what when on. Maybe he could get some people to go against that damned Harry Potter. Yes, that's what he'd do. That's what he'd do indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:: I hope you liked chapter 4. I tried a little something different where the story followed different characters and their separate approaches to different situations instead of solely standing on Ami. Besides, Ami was having trouble staying away this chapter anyway. It's a bit more serious to get a flow going. Also, if you'll notice, this goes parallel with the day of chapter 9 book 1. I would like to credit everything Harry Potter first and foremost to JK Rowling before saying goodbye! Remember: R&R! 


	5. The Last Umbrella

The Last Umbrella  
  
A/N: Here goes nothing! See last chapter for thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami Dubree was just signing out of the infirmary after having gotten over twelve hours of sleep when she hear the pitter patter of steps racing down the hall. Draco Malfoy came bursting in. He was breathing heavily and yelling out, "Is she still here? Is she? IS SHE?" As he spotted the girl he was seeking out, he quickly ran over to Ami.  
  
Draco tried to gather his composure and catch his breath before saying, "I sincerely am sorry for your exhaustion and am happy you fell into my arms, or else I wouldn't have had the chance to meet such a lovely girl." He then gave her a toothy smile and pulled a huge flower from where he was unsuccessfully trying to hide it behind his back. It was taller than the first years and bright red with a large green stem.  
  
"Wow!" Ami exclaimed. "Where did you get this? Well, I don't even care because it came from you, my wizard in shining hair-I mean armor." She then took it and gently curtsied.  
  
"Shall we?" Malfoy asked as he presented his arm to his lady. He secretly wondered why she liked his hair so much. She took the offered arm and they strolled out of the infirmary like a Victorian couple, with Ami twirling the flower about like a camisole. They both looked so happy.  
  
As the left, Jesmyn, who was accompanying Ami previously, stood as stiff as a board with wide eyes. She didn't expect this. "Stupid bloke," she muttered as she fell back atop the nearest bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy and Ami Dubree were getting the funniest looks as they strolled down the Great Hall together on their way to dinner. He had dropped her off at the Ravenclaw common room to change and drop of the huge umbrella flower before politely offering to walk her down, claiming that she might never know when she might have a relapse, and she needed someone she knew she could fall against. Of course, Draco solely knew that it was all an extravagant act to get to Harry Potter.  
  
Ami stuck out her tongue at Pansy Parkinson, who was growing red with anger as she saw her being accompanied by Draco. * Looks lovely with her green Slytherin robes *, she thought as she strolled by. * Like Christmas! * She then curtsied to Draco as he left her at the Ravenclaw table next to Jesmyn and returned to his own table between his chums Crabbe and Goyle. "Draco is just a gentleman," she said as she placed her napkin daintily on her lap and smiled at her friend.  
  
"Yeah," Jessmyn muttered as the food appeared, saving her from any other comments on the matter. "Let's eat!"  
  
The two friends ate in silence. Ami was too hungry to talk, and she gobbled down whatever was placed in front of her. This included bat tail and Brussels sprouts, an unpopular dish with the students. Jesmyn was too aggravated with Malfoy's total lack of disregard when it came to her friend or anyone. He just wanted to defeat Harry Potter, and would use every asset possible.  
  
As Draco and Ami left for a late stroll through the gardens, Professor Sprout approached the table. "Excuse me students, but has anyone seen my favorite flower? It was hanging from the ceiling in greenhouse 3 this morning, but has disappeared."  
  
"What does it look like, Professor Sprout?" Jesmyn inquired.  
  
"I was just about to explain all that. Recently, I have started a big project, making flowers that would become extra large in the sunlight. The only problem is, it has not been completed so flowers have been known to - uh - disappear in darkness. It has been sunny all day, so there's no chance that happened in MY greenhouse. It is about your size with a read blossom on top and is called an Umbrella-Sized Flower. Have you seen it?"  
  
"No, Professor," said the chorus of students in unison. Jesmyn hadn't said a word and solemnly retreated as soon as Professor Sprout moved on to the Hufflepuffs. She wanted to take a look at the so-called 'present' from Draco one more time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami bounced around with glee as she let herself into her dormitory. In just a few short days, the wizard of her dreams had become her lover and she could run her hands through his silky smooth hair as much as she wanted! She had done so three or four or five or fifteen times as he was dropping her off. It was wonderful!  
  
Just then, Jesmyn came running into her room. "Where's your huge flower?" she demanded.  
  
"Let's see. I left it on my bed-" As Ami pointed, she and Jesmyn both noticed that a certain Umbrella Flower was missing. "Wh-where'd it go?" Ami desperately asked.  
  
By this time, Jesmyn had realized that Ami was a stubborn imp, so she did not tell her that her present had been stolen from greenhouse 3. "I figured it was an Umbrella-Sized Flower. After I told Cho the - wonderful - news, she told me that the flower given to you was one. It's supposed to be a prank flower. In the darkness it disappears. I suppose Draco just figured it was the perfect flower for you before finding the details." This was a definite lie, but she had to protect her dear friend from the truth until she was sure she could convince her without jeopardizing their new, but strong, friendship.  
  
"Oh dear. At least it's the thought that counts. It's just proof of Draco's love for me." She gave one last heartfelt look at the bed before spinning on her heel and heading for the common room. "Well, I'm going to play Wizard's Chess with Padma Patil. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye," Jesmyn said in a perky tone. A dissappearing flower was definitely a reflection of Draco's love, or lack thereof. This was definitely the last straw. "It's on, Draco," she said as she left to hang out with her true friends in the safety of Ravenclaw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, now that the main characters have been introduced, we shall begin with the war to pull Ami away and restore full loyalty to the good guys. And remember: R/R! 


	6. The Alliance and Hermoine’s Life Behind ...

The Alliance and Hermoine's Life Behind the Library Door  
  
Jesmyn rushed down the hall to breakfast. She had departed as her odd companion, Ami, was practicing her - nonexistent kissing skills on her cat, Olympus. She kept moaning 'Oh Draco! Nice mouth- I mean malkfOYYYY you've got there' in an unusual attempt to make her perverse words less weird.  
  
This strange activity had driven Jesmyn to begin her plan to convince her idiotic insane friend that Draco was a nasty dungbidget. All he had was a bad attitude and greasy hair. It was not shiny, it was DIRTY.  
  
As she entered the Great Hall, she quickly spotted Harry Potter, her key pawn, and his mates. They were surrounded by a pack of students, including Cho Chang and Patil Parkinson, who were waving around parchment to be signed by the famous guy. Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger sat on Harry's two sides trying to help Harry eat in peace. A slight grin crossed Jesmyn's face as she spotted this opportune time to get 'in' with the trio. She confidently raised her head and moved into the crowd. After one sharp flash of her eyes, the mob quickly muttered their apologies for disrupting them and dispersed.  
  
Harry smiled as Jesmyn took a seat next to Hermoine. "Thanks. I really appreciate that. We just want a bite to eat." Harry looked exhausted as he uttered those words.  
  
"No problem. It's fun scaring people." Jesmyn was sure she came off a bit odd, but she had something to do. "Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for my friend Ami's sudden outburst yesterday. She has become strangely infatuated with that Slytherin Draco Malfoy. I'm really worried that he might be using her to boost his own power in school." With that, she recounted the story of her friend, the boy, and the umbrella.  
  
"Holy broomsticks, Harry!" exclaimed Ron. His mouth had flapped open and his eyes were huge. "This is a superb way to get that bloke for all he's done. Calling Hermoine a mudblood, making fun of my family, and being a serious warthole. I say we do it!"  
  
The gangly redhead then stood up abruptly and began marching towards the Slytherin table in an outrage. Hermoine luckily caught him by the elbow and yanked him into his seat. "I agree with you, Ron, but we mustn't rush into things. We need a sly ruse. What say you, Harry?"  
  
"I agree with Hermoine. We must beat Draco with skill and cunning at their own game. If Jesmyn consents, it would be nice if she told us information about the whole Ami and Draco situation. It'd help us figure what's going on. Then she can carry out our plans. I am too FRAGILE to get caught for such a petty rivalry, you know," added Harry matter-of-factly.  
  
"Definitely a good idea," Hermoine chimed in. "I can meet you at the library each day to draw out plans, Jesmyn. It'll be tough, but kicking Draco's asparagus with be rewarding."  
  
"What about studying?" Ron sarcastically added. Hermoine was known for her amazing grades.  
  
"You must know that I'm not actually STUDYING all the time, don't you? I do little favors for my teachers for good grades, that's all. I water plants for herbology, cleaning brooms for flying lessons, though some teachers want a bit more than that, but I'm not allowed to say who." Her eyes flittered over to the head table where Professor Snape was sitting and she smiled coyly and twisted a finger in her hair while she ate a ripe banana.  
  
"But." Ron was about to ask a usual stupid question. Harry elbowed him and he shut up about it. Hermoine gave enough hints.  
  
After an awkward silence, Jesmyn rose from the table. "Thank you all. I had best go back to the Ravenclaw table. I don't want Ami to come in and get suspicious. I'll tell you what I find. Until then, I bid you adieu!"  
  
"Ciao."  
  
"Hasta."  
  
"Farethewell."  
  
A/N:: Okay this was REALLY short, but school just started and I needed another chapter and.yeah. I SWEAR more good, fun chapters are coming. Until then, R/R! 


	7. All is Fair in Love and Hair

All is Fair in Love and Hair  
  
Around a month after Draco and Ami's incident with the 'Umbrella Flower,' the plan to sabotage Malfoy had not gone into action. All the memorization of the basics of witchcraft was hard, and all were busy. All looked hopeless, until news finally came. News that could make or break the whole of the unmade plans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermoine sat down at a long wooden table in the library after a long day of reassuring Professor Trelawny that her predictions that Percy Weasley was going to drown in the prefect bathroom were untrue. As she took her first unrushed breath of the day, she spotted Jesmyn excitedly flouncing towards her. "What? What is it?" she called, regenerated by her three seconds of solitude.  
  
"I have stories! I admit, this definitely shows how far Draco will go for a little bit of praise. He just tries to be cool, that's all."  
  
"Do tell! Anything that will help us trap him in his own game of Wizard's Chess."  
  
"And that means--"  
  
"I've been spending too much time with Ron and Harry."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Just tell me the news already!"  
  
"Okay. Cho finally spilled. Apparently I'm not the only one interested in their dysfunctional relationship. It all started about a week after they got together-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco just figured Ami was a hood ornament, just to make him more popular. He didn't actually realize she was a living breathing crazy girl. So he was walking to potions with his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle and they were joking around about so-called mudbloods. Out of nowhere, a black robe swooped around him as someone pounced on his back. 'That's enough, Potter!' he screamed, whirling about to face his opponent. He heard a * plop * and he saw a pile of robes adorned with blue and bronze- Ravenclaw colors.  
  
"'Gee thanks for knocking the future mother of our children off your back,' she said playfully. 'M-Mother?' Draco was extremely lost and confused. Even his mates began to snigger at the comment. Pansy Parkinson looked prepared to eat Ami for supper along with her ten pounds of usual food. 'Of course I was joking, silly. Marriage is our first priority.' 'M- Marriage?' Draco gulped out. Words starting with M like marriage, mother, and money did not make him happy when he did not instigate them in his crude manor. He finally decided to ATTEMPT to speak up. 'We never discussed anything like marriage, money, or mothering my children.'  
  
"'Of course we didn't discuss money, Malfie. We can if you want to later, but I have a class to go to with my hunk of love muffiness.' With that, she grabbed her 'little Malfie' by the arm and began gallivanting through the hall with him holding his hand to his ever so precious hair."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well that's interesting, but how does it help us?" Hermoine said, with a bushy eyebrow raised at her acquaintance.  
  
"That's just the tip of the forest, love." Jesmyn said. "I shall continue." "As the days passed, my dear friend Ami attached herself more and more to the sly Draco, with him just trying to keep composure. Most of their 'dates' consisted of their mutual tender care for their 'love fern,' Draco's hair. I think THAT'S the key that's holding them together. I never noticed it before. The way she focuses on it, consistently running her fingers through it gropes it. We have to show her it's not perfect.  
  
"Hmm. That's a good idea, but how?" Hermoine dryly stated.  
  
"Just frizz it a bit."  
  
"Do you REALLY think anyone can come within ten feet of that boy's hair without good intentions?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"My point exactly. We need an 'in.' We need someone who wants them to break up as badly as we do. We need someone who can get in to the Slytherin dormitory to steal his beloved gel."  
  
"You can't mean-"  
  
"Yes, my dear Jesmyn. You may have the words, but you don't have the passion. We need Pansy-Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"Pig face? Ahhh!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:: Well, this story is progressing slowly but surely. I'm trying to grasp all perspectives and slowly changing the story format. Please give me your comments and tell me which way of writing you like the best, or if you have any suggestions, or think the story is getting dry. I would also like to say that Harry Potter is unfortunately not mine. The 'love fern' came from the movie HOW TO LOSE A GUY IN 10 DAYS. So, yeah--- R/R! 


End file.
